My First Kiss Was When…
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: Sakura goes to a bar to celebrate her birthday but she unexpectedly meets the Akatsuki. What the hay, let em' join along for just tonight! No one has to know, right? But disaster strikes when the group starts sharing stories about their first kiss. How can she tell them that she, a twenty-three year old, lost what she wanted to be her first kiss to a common whore? Oh fate. One-shot


Sakura only wanted to have a nice little house party or something. Have a few cold drinks and a good laugh. But Ino insisted that she go to a bar, then she forced the rest of her guest list to come along to said bar instead of to her house. Sakura thought Ino was joking but when she came through her front door dressed in a navy blue strapless dress that showed off her shaven legs, she knew she was serious.

Sakura intended on just wearing a casual dress straight off the rack, but Ino wasn't having that. She magically pulled out a sleek black dress from her bag with a big grin spread upon her face. The dress was tight, Sakura was sure. The straps were a sparkly silver and the back was exposed. Sakura decided wearing the dress couldn't hurt but as soon as she put it on, it was all over.

Ino wiped out makeup supplies and three different kinds of hairbrushes. Sakura saw more supplies on her bed, but she decided that she probably wouldn't want to look at it anyway. Ino styled her hair in waves with her bangs waved to one side with the rest of her hair. Sakura made a soft noise of protest but Ino only slapped her hand. "Don't worry billboard, you grown into that large forehead of yours."

Then she came with the makeup that was all black and sparkly. She applied the eyeliner but Sakura forced her to only put a little of each. Ino wasn't too thrilled but she decided to go along with Sakura's wishes. The last thing that was necessary was lipstick.

Ino went through her bag and took out a dark red lipstick. After much struggle, she manage to get it on Sakura.

When Sakura looked at herself in her vanity, she frowned. She kissed her wrists a few times then looked back with a smile. Now her lips were perfect. Ino knowingly hand over a baby wipe with a suppressed frown so Sakura could wipe off the lipstick from her skin.

"Here, some jewelry" Ino took out a few silver bracelets and one big black ring. Sakura gladly put on the accessories. "And you need shoes!" Ino ran towards Sakura's closet, to the hidden section. There, she found just what she was looking for. Sparkly, silver platforms. Only the straps sparkled, but that was fine. It matched so well with Sakura's dress.

"Here!" Ino threw the shoes at Sakura, almost stabbing her eye in the process.

"Bitch" She rasped, then slip on the heels. The platforms wasn't exactly comfortable considering she's not used to wearing shoes as such, only on very few seduction missions, but she guessed she would survive without falling on her ass every second.

"Look at the time! We would be late, let's go!" Ino grabbed Sakura's wrists then dragged her out the house. Sakura growled then pulled her arm from Ino. Ino only glared at Sakura for a second before looking back. "I hope everyone got the correct address…" The taller girl grumbled.

It was a long, awkward walk. The two girls received many lusty eyes to which Sakura wanted to sink away to. Ino didn't seem to mind as much as Sakura did though. But eventually, Ino lips curved into a smile as her eyes caught sight of a familiar big pink flashy sign.

"I see it!" Ino walking began to get a bit too fast for Sakura. How could she really run in heels? Sakura would trip on every step.

"Hello!" Ino smiled brightly but the group only glared at her.

"You two are late…" Neji was the first to say. Ino crossed her arms with a frown.

"Yeah, fashionably late" Ino stuck her tongue out at Neji whose glare intensified. Sakura noticed something missing as soon as she stepped in. No, _someone_ was missing…blue eyes…blonde hair…a ball of exploding energy…

"Sorry I'm late guys!"

Looks like she know where he is now…

"Hinata couldn't decide which dress was sexier."

The timid girl's cheek turned a dark crimson as she swatted Naruto's arm. He only smiled cheekily at her in response.

Hinata eyes unconsciously roamed the rest of the bar, deeming it as alright enough until her eyes locked with a large number of men. She immediately froze in horror and shock. She must have made it obvious on her face because a concerned Sakura asked her what was the matter. Hinata didn't know how to saw she just saw what she thought is the Akatsuki, so she didn't.

"Nothing! Thought I saw your senpai with Tsunade, is all…" Hinata knew she did the trick because Sakura eyes widen and she almost gagged. She just hoped Karma wouldn't come bite her in the ass for lying.

"Tsunade and Kakashi? That's…gross. That's really gross" Ino face distorted into one of disgust. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Do this place have food? I ran out…" Chouji waved his empty bag of barbecue chips in front of everyone. Shikamaru shrugged and Kiba pointed to a small stand selling food.

"Okay, that's a sign to start the party!" Ino shouted before loudly wooing into the air. Everyone agreed then began getting up from their chairs to dance.

Neji paired himself up with Tenten, supposedly only because the other girls were either too intolerable. Hinata, of course, danced with her boyfriend, but she barely danced because she was too busy giggling at his wild dance moves. Shikamaru stayed seated, sipping at a cup of sake. Choji chose to stay seated too, chowing down on the sushi he just ordered. Kiba found some girl on the dance floor who happened to be very leggy. Ino dragged Sasuke to dance with her, who reluctantly agreed. Sakura watched the pair with slight discomfort. Yes, after four and a half years, the bastard returned. Not with welcomed arms though, he received a two year probation and he was required to do charity work at the Academy. Temari, who was visiting Konoha, was having a drinking contest with Kankuro. Gaara firmly told them he wouldn't engage himself in dumb things like drinking till you piss. For the most part, everyone was having fun…well, almost everyone. Sakura sat silently watching everyone enjoy themselves. It was her birthday, she was suppose to be celebrating her birthday, so why wasn't she having fun like everyone else? Sakura didn't know.

"Excuse me" she whispered to no one in particular then went to the food stand to order some sushi. Maybe some food and a cup of sake will settle her troubled mind. But things only got worse as she ran into the last person she really wanted to see.

"Watch where you're going."

Ouch. His tone was a bit sharp.

"Well bub why don't you- Sasori? What the hell? I thought I killed you!" Sakura voice was heightening with every word. She stood unaware of her shaking body. But she wasn't shaking in fear; she was shaking in anger. Then Sakura realized something.

He couldn't have come alone. More of the Akatsuki must be here. And why is he here to begin with? Did he knew she was celebrating her birthday here?

"It would be nice if you could stop staring at me" Sasori gave the roseate a glare that could rival Sasuke's. But Sakura was the least bit intimidated.

"You better not try something you puppet freak! Today is too special" Sakura voice lowered unconsciously at the last part. Sasori stared at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I am only here to be tortured…" at first, Sakura would have thought he was serious. But then she almost pinched herself for thinking so ridiculously. Obviously he meant that he was brought here against his will.

"Hey Sasori! What the hell is- oh" Deidara saw Sakura in front of Sasori and came to the conclusion that something more romantic was going on. He looked closer and he could've sworn he saw pink. The fuck? In the dark it could have been mistaken for red.

"Oh no…" Sakura swung her head back and a throaty groan passed her lips. "How many more of you are here?" Sakura found herself asking. Sasori only grunted but Deidara gladly answered.

"Well Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Leader-sama, Kisame, Sasori, myself…" then Deidara's face twisted into a frown. "And killjoy Itachi. Zetsu and Tobi is on a mission."

"You fuck-tard" Sasori seethed. "She's a shinobi and you tell her this?"

"Oh shut up Sasori-kun!" For a moment there, Sakura would've thought Deidara was gay. "It's her birthday for fucks sake. Why the hell would she be on a mission or get her hands bloody on her birthday?" Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief at Deidara.

"How do you-?"

"Your blonde friend, Ino I think, told me."

Sakura should have guessed. Ino is the type of girl to ditch one boy and go to the other and Deidara looked like her kind of guy, Akatsuki or not.

"Hey! Why don't you hang with us? It's pretty boring anyway" Deidara pointed towards his table to prove his point. Hidan and Kisame was downing a bottle of whiskey, Kakuzu was scolding them about getting drunk, Konan was lightly sipping at a cup of sake, Pein was looking around uninterestedly, and Itachi was glaring at every girl that shamelessly ogled at him.

"Let me invite my friends, the more the merrier right?" Sakura laughed nervously and had the sudden urge to fascinate over her shoes. Deidara slung an arm over her shoulder with a big grin.

"Let the party begin" he said lowly to himself as he lead her to his table. He looked over his…teammates or "friends"…with a grim expression. "This is…" he forgot to ask her name.

"Sakura" She answered for him, giving his friends a small wave and an uneasy smile. Itachi only had to give her one glance and he immediately recognized her. He remembered seeing a wild head of pink clutching onto his foolish little otouto as if he was her life source once upon a time.

Too many eyes scanned Sakura, making her want to squirm. She never have liked having too many eyes on her. It was like being on stage, and she had major stage fright.

"I'm gonna get Ino, be right back" then Deidara disappeared. Sakura found herself wishing he hadn't. Now she was in front of a bunch of staring weirdos. Not that she didn't look weird herself but that's besides the point.

"Hi?" Sakura found that was the only word she could muster pass her lips. Hidan gave her a lecherous grin and Kisame smirked. Konan gave her a small smile and Pein and Kakuzu barely looked at her. Sasori ended up disappearing, not that Sakura cared much. Itachi had his eyes fixed on her in an intense stare.

"Hey forehead!" There goes the annoying but "lovable" voice of best friend. "I'm not going to be the one to tell the others that _you_ agreed to have the Akatsuki tag along. Sasuke's glares are bad enough."

Itachi's ears perked at his little brother's name. So he is here?

"Don't do this to me Ino" Sakura pouted. "Just let them know how much fun it could be! Besides, they can't get that upset. It is ma birthday…" Sakura gave her blonde friend a wide smile. Ino crossed her arms in exasperation but mumbled a, "Fine…" then she screamed Naruto's name.

"What?!" He pulled his lips away from Hinata's, who was dizzy and blushing red as a trail of saliva ran down her chin. Ino grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him to another chair.

"Look, Sakura invited us to hang with the Akatsuki" Ino placed a slender finger on his lips to prevent any loud protest. "It's her fucking birthday so let's just go along for her, kay? I'm trusting you to tell the others." Well that was a mistake. Naruto sprung to his feet then shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Yo guys, Sakura fucked up and we have to pretend it's okay!"

That made all his friends, and a few strangers, turn their heads to look at the source of the boisterous voice. Naruto grinned when he saw he had everyone's attention.

"What?"

"Sakura wants us to hang out with a bunch of criminals!"

"Don't complain but it's the Akatsuki. It is not your birthday, it is hers so shut your trap and just go with it!" Ino ordered then pointed to Sakura's direction, who was oddly looking left and right. She probably heard Naruto too.

There was a few groans and grunts, but no one verbally complained. Ino crossed her arms again with a smug smirk. Whoever objected would suffer her wrath.

Sakura's body tensed as she saw her friends nearing where she stood. Deidara been returned, his arm returned to their desired destination which happened to be her shoulder.

"Hi guys" Sakura's voice was suddenly high-pitched and nervous. She scratched her head sheepishly, whispering a _sorry_ to them all.

"Finally, entertainment!" Deidara cheered then took a big swing of his beer.

After a few bottles, three drinking contests, and a lot of dancing and laughter, everyone was loosening up to each other. Naruto, Kisame, and Hidan was the most drunk. They were one cup away from being totally wasted. The girls (besides Ino) and very few of the boys were sober. After her first two shots, Sakura chose not to drink anymore. Being the Hokage apprentice, you would expect her to pick up Tsunade's horrible drinking habits.

"Hey Dei-dei…" Ino slurred, taking another chug of her Hennessy. She stared at it for a moment, wondering why it tasted so horrible but then she returned her attention to Deidara. "When was your first kiss?"

"My first kiss?" Deidara scratched his head, trying to travel back to the memory. "I think it was way back when I was a Genin…there was this hot girl. Red hair, I think glasses, she was pretty thin but dressed in tiny clothes. Which was why I was even into her heh-heh."

"I bet you scared her off before you could even kiss her" Hidan snickered. Deidara glared at him before looking back at Ino. "Anyway…I took her to some party where she got totally smashed. By the end of the night, we made out in the bathroom. I think her name started with a K…rhymes with caring. I never saw her again after."

"Ha! She got drunk before kissing you then ran off!" Hidan comment made Ino slap him. He rubbed his cheek and almost tackled Ino to the ground if it wasn't for Deidara punching his head. Sakura giggled at what was happening before her.

"What about you Ino?" Tenten asked, toying with the rim of her wine glass. Apparently a few more people were listening to the conversation than Sakura thought.

"Me?" Ino straightened up with a new wide smile. Sakura wished she brought a camera because it was sort of goofy. "I remembered it was two days before I went to take my Chuunin exams," Sakura took notice of how Shikamaru's cheeks suddenly turned a light tint of pink, "I was walking home until I bumped into Shikamaru. He was wishing me good luck for when I take my Chuunin exams then I kissed him."

"Just like that?" Sakura asked, slightly surprised. She would never have the courage to just kiss a boy up front.

"Yup. Oh stop that Shika, you know you liked it" Ino giggled then plucked Shikamaru's nose. Deidara was obviously jealous by how he silently glowered at Shikamaru whenever he knew he wasn't looking.

"I had my first kiss with Shikamaru too" Tenten giggled. Ino squealed then urged Tenten to go on with the details. Neji tried to keep his composure by pinching himself repeatedly. "It was when we were at the Academy during the winter. All the teachers were gone and it was just us. He was reading some lame book while I was doing a last minute project. When I was done, we just casually started talking. But then…" Tenten paused for dramatic effect. "When we packed up to leave, there was a mistletoe above the door. I just pecked his lips then wished him a Merry Christmas."

"My little Tenny is growing up so fast" Ino faked a tear before she bursted into laughter. Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend antics. Ino and sake don't fit well together…

"We all know Hinata's first kiss was with Naruto. She's saving _everything_ for him" Ino pointed her thumb at the female Hyuuga, who couldn't deny that Ino's words were true. Hey, but she's in love!

"I bet Mr. Hentai over here had a million make out sessions. But who was your first?" Sakura rested her head on her palm, waiting for an answer. Hidan smirked.

"It was during some exam I had. There was this loud, feisty girl there. After wooing her with my sexy charm," Sakura almost gagged on her sake. Hidan tipped her bottle up a bit more to make some pour on her chest. He smirked while she sent him a vicious glare. His eyes lingered on her chest for a moment longer before continuing. "Anyway, yeah, I went to the back of the building and nearly fucked her through our clothes."

Temari had an contemplated look on her face. She stared at the table in concentration and a mix of confusion, but then her eyes widen in recoil. "Gross! Dude, that girl was me!" After hearing Hidan's story, something sounded so familiar until it just clicked.

"Wanna go for round two?" Hidan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but Temari kicked him under the table. Hidan cursed loudly then rubbed his ankle. "You could've just said fucking no! Bitch…" Temari smirked then winked at Hidan. Gaara was pleased by Temari's actions. Because if she hadn't done something, then he would have.

"Naruto? Or was your first kiss with our little Hinata?" Sakura teased. Naruto huffed then crossed his arms.

"I had a first kiss that wasn't with Hinata!"

"Oh yeah, it was with Sasuke…" Sakura had to bite her bottom lip to hold in her giggle. Sasuke glared at Sakura who only smiled innocently at him. Naruto stuck his tongue out but said nothing. Apparently what Sakura said was true.

"Gross Naruto, you consider Sasuke as your first kiss? Hinata I suggest you watch him" Ino grinned slightly when Hinata's cheek turned red after a moment of imaging very inappropriate yoai in her head.

Itachi mouth twitched slightly. He was holding down a laugh. His brother turned gay?

"Sasuke? Have _you_ even had your first kiss?" Sakura asked, although inside she prayed to Kami he didn't.

"Humph, I have…"

Her prayers were thrown in the trash.

"I bet it was with that red-headed wannabe kunoichi, Karin was it?" Sakura said jokingly, but Sasuke stared at her in bemusement.

"How did you know?"

"What? Wait I didn't, I was joking!" Sakura almost crushed her sake in her hands.

"That was her name!" Deidara suddenly jumped up. "Her name was Karin!"

"It was nothing…" Sasuke took a small taste of his sake. "She kissed me." Well that put Sakura's mind at ease by one percent. Then a smirk suddenly reached upon Sasuke's face. "She was a good fuck too."

Sakura felt appalled.

Naruto slapped Sasuke's back, a wide grin breaking out on his face. "Sasuke you dog! You're not a virgin? With your uptight ass, you could've fooled me!" If looks could kill, Naruto would have fallen into his grave.

"So you both had your first kiss with the same girl?" Ino looked at Deidara and Sasuke then paused for a moment. "I bet I kiss better than that whore!" Then Ino grabbed Deidara's shirt and pulled him to her lips. Sakura eyes widen at the scene. It seemed like she was the only one bothered by this because some giggled and a few even whistled.

"I'm so much better, right Dei-dei?" Ino gave a lusty grin. Deidara nodded quickly for her answer, to which she was pleased to see.

"I had my first kiss before!" Choji suddenly beamed. He surprised a few tremendously. He didn't exactly seem like the type to be into romantic relationships. Sakura wanted to slap her forehead at his announcement. She was starting to feel like the only one who have yet to get her first kiss.

"Her name was Aniko! She was so pretty! And her tongue tasted like sour patches!"

Sakura almost banged her head on the table. He _French-kissed _her? Really? And she barely even brushed her lips against Sasuke's for CPR when he accidentally drowned!

"Have you ever gotten your first kiss ice king?" Ino turned her attention to Neji, who had his eyes closed to prevent from shooting any glares.

"Yes…with Temari…"

Silence. Gasps. Wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tenten and Ino shouted, eyes as wide as Naruto's ramen bowls. "When-when was this?!" Ino was the first to ask.

"It was just a simple accident. Someone decided to be a retard and purposely bashed our heads together" no one could miss the faint blush on Neji's cheeks as he recalled the event.

"My first kiss was fucking awesome!" Kiba howled, picking up a full bottle of Ino's sake. "She had this hourglass figure and she was really hot! At first the kiss was by accident but then she got really into it. One thing lead to another and let's just say I got into her panties."

"You too Kiba? Hey Sasuke, maybe you could make a club!" Naruto howled with laughter, high-fiving Kiba. Sasuke chose to ignore Naruto's disgusting suggestions.

"What was the girl's name anyway?" Sakura asked as she twisted a curl in her hair. Kiba emitted a nervous laugh. He lowly said her name but it was muffled by his slurping of Ino's sake.

"Louder" Sakura growled, snatching the bottle from his hands.

"Okay, it was Anko!"

Silence. Gasps. Wide eyes.

"You fucked a teacher?" Naruto was the first to ask. Kiba slowly nodded then snatched back the sake from Sakura's hands.

...

...

...

...

"Moving on…" Sakura said, looking around for whoever didn't share a story. Her eyes stayed on Itachi for a moment longer and just as she was going to ask, Ino already asked another.

"Leader dude!"

Pein's head twisted to Ino's direction at the end of the table. He lifted an orange eyebrow, waiting silently for her to continue.

"First kiss?"

"Was with her" he pointed a finger at Konan who looked down. "We were role playing." A fierce red tainted Konan's cheek and she mumbled a few curses under her breath. Ino couldn't help but giggle.

"That's good enough for me" Sakura mumbled loud enough for the table to hear. There was many nods and words of agreement.

"So…Origami girl…was he your first kiss too?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly…" Konan answered. Pein's head shot up to look at Konan who was embarrassed although she didn't show it. "I was on a mission and I sort of got carried away with this guy. I guessed they spiked my drink…"

"Hehe! Oooh, Leader-sama is jealous!" Hidan teased loudly, pointing a finger at his brooding leader. Pein told himself that he would send Hidan on a mission to let himself get killed by a thousand Genins. Yes, such an un-honorable way to die. He would talk to Konan later.

"Sasori?" Sakura jade eyes looked at him. She figured he never had his first kiss, since he was such a killing machine, but she wanted to screech when she heard him say,

"I…had my first kiss with this princess…" Sakura felt herself pull on a single strand of pink hair, making her eyes slightly water. "It was a seduction mission…she was dead after I used her up at the back of her new car…"

"Sasuke, you should get working on that club" Naruto advised in a teasing manner. He was seriously ticking Sasuke's time bomb.

Kankuro barely paid attention to the conversation, he was too busy staring at the smooth legs of the girl dancers. That's why it wasn't a surprise Ino had to explain to him exactly what they were talking about after she nudged him.

"My first kiss? It was with Tenten" Kankuro nodded his head in Tenten's direction. Tenten giggled as she recalled the memory. "She was going to just kiss my cheek for helping her out on this jutsu but I decided to aim for her lips."

"It actually wasn't so bad" Tenten emitted another giggle. Tenten took a glance at Neji, who's face was twitching. She smirked, deciding she could take this to her advantage. She wasn't an oblivious girl, she could clearly see Neji had a thing for her.

Her hands gripped Kankuro's shirt and she pulled him across the table to place her lips on his own. Sakura cursed her life from then. First Ino, now Tenten. Who next, Hinata? Sakura quickly took that back, hoping she hadn't jinxed herself.

Tenten pushed her tongue past Kankuro's lips, making him smirk. He could see the Hyuuga ready to pounce him. Now he knew what Tenten was doing and he must admit, he can't find himself complaining about being used. Tenten bit his bottom lip before releasing, a teasing yet sexy smile playing on her lips.

"This is fun!" Naruto felt like he was in a strip club after that little show by Tenten and Kankuro.

Itachi hid his disgust well but the behavior of the people he is currently associating himself with is just too disturbing. He noticed Sakura's eyes turning to him every once in awhile. He stayed quiet for the most part, so no one noticed him. Aside from her and Sasuke. But Itachi was far from dumb, he knew it was only a matter of time before his name would be called upon.

"So little bro, you kissed a girl yet?" Temari smirked as a visible vein popped onto Gaara's forehead.

"Of course" he answered simply. He stayed silent for a few seconds before deciding that it couldn't hurt to tell them what happened. "I was training until this stranger came into the training grounds and asked to spar with me. When I defeated her, she just happened to…kiss me as some reward for winning…"

"I wish I had a camera!" Temari grinned, resting her head on her palm. Gaara glared at her then went back to listening and watching. Temari could only roll her eyes at him.

"Yo Kakuzu, what about your ass?" Hidan rudely asked, nudging his elbow at his ribs. Kakuzu grunted but before he could open his mouth, Naruto scratched his head for a moment in confusion.

"What girl would want to kiss stitches?"

Sakura almost laughed at her other best friend. Oh he was digging his own grave…

"Watch it kid" Kakuzu said with dark malice. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu.

"I killed my first kiss" Kakuzu said bluntly. Sakura fidgeted in her seat. Does this guy know how to be romantic? "It was…interesting. But after I kissed her, she kept bugging me."

"You fish sticks?" Temari looked at Kisame, who smirked.

"The story is nothing interesting. I met this hot blonde chick and she was interested so we made out at the seat of this sushi place. Yeah, yeah, I felt insulted afterwards."

"You're life sucks ass" Ino said with fake sadness. She took a swig of her new bottle of sake then looked around the table. Her eyes brightened when it landed on Sakura. Sakura felt her heart stop when she saw the look in Ino's eye.

"Oh birthday girl" Ino sang, eyes glimmering. Ino must have known she didn't get her first kiss, Sakura just knew. Ino had a mind like that. "What about you? You should've been first." Then eyes turned to her.

Sakura tried to stall for a few seconds by taking Ino's sake and taking a large chug. She downed half the bottle in a minute then she placed back down the bottle, after receiving a glare from Ino, Sakura wiped her lips.

"I had my first kiss…" Sakura didn't know what to say. Ino's eyes shined with laughter.

"You never had your first kiss, did you Sakura?"

Hidan howled with laughter with Kisame. A few giggles left Tenten's mouth and Sasuke smirked. Sakura felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"I had my first kiss, thank you very much!" Sakura crossed her arms and glared at Ino.

"Then tell us about it."

Sakura skin paled. Beside her sat Itachi on her left and Hidan on her right, and Ino in front of her and Tenten next to her. She needed to think of something _fast_. Then an idea hit her. She didn't want to do it but dammit, she would! For the sake of her lips and reputation!

She looked at Hidan, then decided he was probably the worst pick. Then her head turned to Itachi. She could possibly die by the end but at least she'd die with dignity and being the first girl to live the legend of kissing Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura used both of her hands and grabbed Itachi's shirt. She squeezed her eyes shut and firmly pressed her lips against his.

Silence. Gasps. Wide eyes.

Itachi never felt more astonished in his life. After two seconds, he realized why she kissed him. She never had kissed anyone before and to prevent any further embarrassment, she lunged at the best choice to kiss. Apparently the idea of kissing Hidan was too absurd. Itachi actually found himself less annoyed and bothered by the fact that there was pouty pink lips on his own. He decided he could play along and he kissed her back.

Sakura felt relief when Itachi kissed her back. So the killing emotion-retard knew a sense of mercy. Sakura began to find herself getting into the kiss, liking the softness of his lips and how well it fit into her own. He was just so damn kissable! Sakura felt herself jump slightly when she felt something wet trace her bottom lip. All too soon, air became of importance and Itachi had to pull away.

"There, I had my first kiss" Sakura said proudly. Now she understood why Ino and Tenten just kiss people without thinking they'll get pushed off. It was so easy!

There was silence around the table as everyone soaked in what the hell just happened. Sasuke was the most shocked yet horrified. His brother…his teammate…what? He half- expected Itachi to decapitate Sakura, but he didn't do anything but…smirk! He could see that barely visible twitch on his lips! Sasuke felt a strange sense of protection over Sakura. In a weird, brotherly kind of way. Yeah, that's right.

"You go Sakura!" Ino wooed then swallowed down the rest of her sake. The rest of the girls, with the exception of Hinata, wooed with Ino and drinking down the last of their drinks. Sakura smiled nervously as she sipped down her drink with them.

Itachi could no longer get his eyes off of Sakura. He knew she had a strong demeanor and horrible temper yet she could so easily fall victim to embarrassment from things like long stares. He took note of that.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Ino shouted, going over to Sakura's side of the table and swinging an arm over her shoulders. Very few of the Akatsuki got up with Ino to start dancing the rest of the night away.

Tenten unconsciously grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor for a wild dance. Konan left to a more private place with Pein. Who knows what they're doing, _wink-wink_. Kankuro decided to buy more alcohol with Kisame. Hidan managed to convince Temari to go dance with him. Apparently things escalated quickly because Hidan's shirt was lost and Temari was grinding her hips into his a little too roughly. Sasori was playing with some doll and Ino been left with an eager Deidara. Kiba was dancing with two girls and Gaara was silently nibbling at a cookie. Naruto was busy making out with Hinata to realize people were getting up. Sakura wanted to sack him on the head for his insensitive actions. Hinata wasn't used to things like using tongues to kiss yet Naruto insisted they try…a lot of things. Sasuke was sitting silently, bored out of his mind.

Sakura played with the hem of her dress. She tried to avoid looking at Itachi, but c'mon, no one can just _not_ look at Itachi. After all he is eye-candy. But she kissed him! She don't know what he thinks of it.

When Itachi got up, Sakura watched intently on where he was going. She saw him walk towards the men's restroom. Sakura tried staying in her seat, but she kept twisting and turning.

"Do you need to use the bathroom or something?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the squirming girl. Sakura looked up startled, then thought she could use that excuse to go to the bathroom.

Sakura felt her heart pounding and each step she took sounded louder than the last. She needed to talk to Itachi.

Once she was near the woman's restroom, she looked left and right frantically. When she saw no one looking, she dashed in the other direction to the men's restroom. Running in heels wasn't so bad anymore.

When she stepped inside, Sakura looked around quickly first to assure no one was inside. She saw no civilians or any traces of other chakra signatures. Well, except for Itachi's.

Sakura closed the door, leaning her back against the door. She noticed that all the bathroom stalls had the door open. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She could feel Itachi's chakra, but all the stalls doors are open. But…

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura would've screamed if it wasn't for the hand that launched itself on her mouth. But Sakura was still startled enough to walk back a few steps and fall on her ass. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

Sakura was moaning and rubbing her bottom. "That…that really hurts!"

"My question has yet to be answered."

Sakura frowned then sighed. She thought over a good answer, but she found that she had none. Oh, this was looking bad. How could she explain how she just casually walked in the men restroom just to talk to him? She felt stupid now that she thought about it.

"Um…uh, look, that's not important! I actually wanted something but…I…ugh! I'm just gonna go! Forget I was here!" Sakura childishly frowned at nothing as she stumbled to get up and quickly leave, but Itachi took a hold of her wrist and waist before she could get past him. Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Now why would I let you go so easily?" Itachi inched near Sakura, making her gulp and asked the heavens if this was real.

Pinch. Yup, this is real.

"I almost didn't like that little stunt you pulled…" Itachi was close enough for her to feel his breath, making chills run down her spine. But not the bad kinds you get when you're scared, the ones that you actually want. He gives you chills you want!

"Oh really…?" Sakura mustered, leaning into his hand that was caressing her cheek. With his index finger, Itachi lifted Sakura's head to stare at him. Her eyes already seem clouded and distant.

"Yes really" then he smashed his lips on hers. She gave a small noise of excitement as she felt a small thud on her back, indicating that her back had hit the wall. Sakura's hands found its way around Itachi's neck, her right one pulled at the band holding his hair in its ponytail.

Sakura ran her hands through Itachi's hair, loving the feel of the smooth blackness. She tried to taste more of him, to pull him in as close as possible. She lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist. Itachi took the hint and lifted her off her feet. Peeking one eye slightly open, he lifted her to sit on one of the sinks. Her black dress riled up, barely exposing her panties, but Sakura didn't care.

Itachi's tongue rubbed her bottom lip and Sakura happily widen her mouth to let him explore. He twirled his tongue around her own and sucked. A pool of heat traveled down to Sakura's core as she squealed.

His mouth left her lips to travel down her throat where he sucked lightly on the sensitive flesh. Sakura tried to scold him to not leave a mark, but Itachi thought it would be fun to annoy her by not going by her wishes.

The straps of Sakura's dress already fallen, slightly exposing majority of her breasts. He stopped suddenly, then lifted his head to stare deeply into her emerald eyes. Itachi sighed then placed a soft kiss on her lips before helping her off the sink.

Itachi was always praised for his high-ranked excellence as a shinobi and his brains, and not to mention for his etiquette which were rare among most shinobi. All of that was slowly fading as the girl before him softened his mind into only a cloud of deep desire and lust. He would never disgrace a woman as to fuck her shamelessly in a public bathroom. Sakura is not an exception. He was conscious enough to treat her with some form of respect, no matter if she was suppose to be an enemy.

"Perhaps we could continue this in a more private place" Itachi's low, deep voice made Sakura nod without even knowing why she's nodding. Itachi took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. While she wasn't paying attention, he had placed a genjutsu to ensure no one would interrupt.

He left casually with a sobered up Sakura beside him, but a goofy smile still snuck onto her lips.

"I don't even want to know. Yet" Ino giggled, swinging one leg over the other. It seems she returned to the bar with a smug Deidara beside her. "I have a lot to tell you later. Right now I'm still on Cloud 9."

"Yeah, well I gotta go"

"You can't go yet! You didn't get your presents!" Ino protested, but Sakura looked at Itachi a few times to signal what will happen tonight. Ino got the message then a full-blown grin stretched across her face.

"I'll just make everyone send their gift to your front door. Have fun" Ino almost choked on her shot of vodka from how much she was giggling. Deidara sat confused but he wasn't interested enough to ask. Sakura waved goodbye to most of her friends then left.

The air was chilly and Sakura found herself cold.

"Here" a big, black and red cloak was pushed in her face. Her cheeks tinted red as she put it on. Oh if her senpai or Tsunade saw her in this, she'd be a dead man. But the cloak was warm and smelled like the aftermath of rain and pinecones. Sakura inhaled the scent once more before trailing behind Itachi.

"Where ya going?" She asked sweetly, smiling at him as if they were casual friends. Pff, an Akatsuki and Leaf shinobi, friends. That would surely tickle Tsunade's funny bones.

Itachi walked in silence, not really paying much heed to the following girl. He was replaying earlier events in his head. Oh how much he wish he knew nothing of manners for only a fraction of a second. He would have enjoyed taking her right then and there. Itachi frowned then shook his head away from those thoughts. He sounded like a sex-starved teenager.

But her lips were something one could get addicted to. He kissed plenty of women before, majority for only seduction mission and very few just to mess around with, but Sakura…he could get used to her. He looked down at her. Sakura noticed his eyes and looked up innocently and gave him a small smile. Oh yeah, he could get more than used to her. Itachi wasn't planning on going anywhere in particular when he left, he just didn't want to dishonor Sakura and wanted to leave the bar that began to stunk of alcohol and sweat. He just so happen to see Sakura follow, not that he actually minded. Her company wasn't as bad as he would have thought.

There was silence for a long while. Sakura began humming and he was looking around for a good place to stop. They couldn't walk forever. Itachi unawarely glared at each and every last man who even dared look at Sakura in any offensive way.

But one particular fellow was brave enough to actually make a move on Sakura. Itachi's glare intensified as he put a protective arm around Sakura's waist and a deep growl left the back of his throat.

"I would appreciate it if you stop making advances on my woman" the words came out low and threatening through Itachi's mouth.

"Sorry man, thought she looked familiar! See ya" then the young man left. Sakura giggled then looked up at Itachi. Maybe she could tease him a bit. She _is_ getting bored.

"Itachi…" Itachi turned his head downward to Sakura, who was pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. "Ya know, there's one thing I always wished for but for some reason no one wants to give it to me. Perhaps you could!" Another smile crossed her lips.

Itachi eyebrow lifted, silently telling her to go on. He don't think he was actually capable of giving people "gifts" but he suppose if it wasn't too much hassle…

Sakura had to bite back her giggles as she toyed with the hem of Itachi's shirt. What she said next made Itachi's eye widen by a millimeter. It was still enough for Sakura.

"I…always wanted to be _manhandled_…"

The last thing Sakura remembered was being poof'd away from the abandoned road. She was just kidding! Is he…? Oh Kami!

Sakura's whole world was in a blur and before she knew it, she was in a bed, in an unknown room.

Sakura grunted the next morning, wishing she could glare at the sun for making her hangover feel more worse than it should.

"Ow!" Sakura seethed, twisting a different way. Between her legs felt sore. Why was her…oh yeah…

Sakura tried to sit up on the bed but found that something was weighing her down. She looked down and saw an arm around her waist. She looked to her left and there was a sleeping Itachi. She giggled at his unruly hair.

Sakura tried to slip Itachi's arm off so she could do her morning rituals, but Itachi's tightened his hold, pushing her back down on his chest.

"Itachi!"

"Hn…" he grunted, but his hold didn't loosen. Sakura wiggled and turned but it was to no avail. She sighed then decided to just lean into his warmth. It's not like it was so bad anyway. Well, except the fact that she slept with the enemy. Then it all clicked.

She. Slept. With. The. Enemy. Sakura would have slapped herself but just settled with trying to glare at herself. If the elders, her senpai, and especially Tsunade found out, she might as well dig her own grave or become a missing-nin. But hey, she kissed him first so she would deserve what would be thrown at her.

Itachi's nose found its way to her neck, where it rubbed and nuzzled the spot. "I want round three…"

Sakura would have never expect Itachi to say that. He is always so conscious of everything and although being a criminal, he knew of manners. It felt out of place for her to hear him openly express he wanted more sex. Not that Sakura wasn't willing to comply. Last night was fucking amazing!

Itachi lips brushed against her own then he smirked when he we her pout. "I'm going to shower…"

Oh no he didn't. Sakura bore holes into Itachi's back as he got up to make his way to the bathroom. She already concluded that they were in a hotel. Then she groaned and smashed a pillow over her head. She was in a hotel and they had sex? What if she was too loud? What if people couldn't sleep because of her?

"You're not coming?" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows in what showed confusion but Sakura could see the amusement in his eyes. She felt a toothy grin come on her lips as she got up from the bed. Oh Itachi…

She entered the bathroom with him then she realized she was still naked. "I can't wait to put this in the storybooks," Sakura murmured, then pulled Itachi into a heated kiss. She could _so_ get used to sleeping with the enemy. Especially if he looked this good!


End file.
